My dear Ferret
by Kielala
Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy, had a good life until one day tragity struck his life, now on the run from the order of the phoneix he's stuck in a tight situation and who should make things worse but Granger follow Draco on his adventure that leads to a Dramione!


My dear Ferret-face.

Ch1

The great escape.

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, curses clashing into one another green met red and explosion's filled the area, it was morbidly beautiful like a firework show, only the anguished cries of those who were shot down brought the reality of the surprise attack on Malfoy manor into a chilling reality. As he ran his mind seemed to travel back in time the day had been beautiful autumn leaves blanketed the grounds in rich yellow's red's and oranges. The breeze that seemed to take the remaining leaves for a dance befor they rested upon the ground held a bit of a chill to it hinting at the fast approaching winter. His friends had been over that day, they had been flying in the Quidditch pitch- in the back of the manor- wasting the day away with wonnkie flints and flight plans to crush their Hogwarts rivals the Goody- goody Gryffindor's.

"Draco, do you think McNair's son I'll be any good next year?" Crabb had asked casually as they lay facing the clouds hovering hundred's of feet above the ground with out a care in the world.

"I dun' no he's been out of the running for chaser ever since McGonagall caught him cursing Susan Bones, she has Snape's balls in a bind when it comes to Dumb-ass Albas." He replied bighting. Crabb snorted once befor his stomach grumbled loudly, "Aye Crabbie Draco's mom brought us some grub race ya to it." Goyle had snickered as he darted forward a streak of black hurtling towards the ground.

"Those two and food." Giggled Pansy as her eye's twinkled in mirth her black hair held in a pony tale atop her head her brown eye's seemed somewhat reminiscent of how his aunt Belatrix Lestrange was at their age, shivering slightly he nodded.

"Come on Pantsy we'd better get down there befor they forget how to chew and choke on a chicken bone." Smirking in the trade mark Slythrin smirk she nodded and the two descended to the ground at a slower pace then their other to friends.

"Honestly don't you to chew?" they heard Millicent scathingly reproach Goyle and Crabb. She stood with her hands on her hips an eyebrow raised in superiority and a haughty look on her otherwise pout-y lips.

"Bullstrode road in on your broom." Commented pantsy as she strode purposely forward and grasped Draco's hand a clear marking of the female's territory.

"You witch." Seethed Millicent her cheeks coloring a bit.

"Dam right the best there is get used to it." She replied raising her eyebrow and smirking.

Draco groaned on the inside 'why do Slythrin women have to be so venomous, do they honestly think I'll marry ether of them?' Crab and Goyle tried to stifle their laughter but it failed miserably- pieces of their chewed food assaulted the two fighting girls chicken bits and slobber attacked their face and hair- "YOU PIGS!" they screeched together befor advancing on them their wands at the ready- that's when it happened- "EXSPELLIAMUS!" to different voice's cried the rest happened so fast that he hardly noticed the other's attacking the forms of Ginny and Ron Weasily it had happened the protection of Malfoy manor had fallen the order had attacked relentlessly his parents had fallen his friends had scattered to who knew where and he Draco Malfoy had been caught – a body bind curse shot off by Granger how he hated her- but in the commotion of his family's friends appearateing to help no one noticed him and the others put off to a corner no longer though of as a threat.

'Fools.' He mooched to himself as he closed his eye's and felt the magic rush through him his fingers tingled the hair on his arms and neck stood on end.

'Return to me wand!' he commanded and with satisfaction he heard the wind whizzing as a slender stick of cedar wood sailed through the air from the back pocket of granger's trousers- form fitting trousers- Draco felt a bit dizzy at the thought 'Did I just check out the mudblood?!?!' looking at granger battling gray back he swallowed 'yup definitely did.. this is sick' pulling his thoughts together he once again felt his magic boiling and soon the bind was lifted, he then did what any Malfoy would do, he ran and as he did he began to change and soon the only remains of Draco Luscious Malfoy were the robes left behind in the forest surrounding his family home a white streak ran as if the devils were chasseing his heels, Draco Malfoy .. Was a ferret, it was odd as his human senses abated and the need to get away from danger prevailed, his thoughts befor totally abating were a mix of emotions and thoughts the main two being (1) elation! he had finely mastered his animangus form the second and more prevailing thought besides the pain of his parents death's and his friends disserting him was (2) Fear a mind chilling fear how did he change back?

-Time skip 1 Month latter-

Gray eye's stared out through the bars of a cage a calculating gleam in their depths, a white paw with sharp claws whipped the creatures face his pink nose sniffed the air and slowly he returned to his drinking pool, Draco Malfoy was in a bind his eye's stared at the rat like creature that was so like himself yet not him at all.

It had been one nightmare after another first the attack then the numbing relaxation that he couldn't transform back into his human form then while foregoing for food he had been captured by some brute of a man and taken to some Muggle pet shop where strangers held him poked and prodded sneered and some even asked how much he cost?!?! He was outraged, and some how lonely as no one would purchase him it was maddening one moment he knew he was Draco Luscious Malfoy above these muggel filth and the next he was entirely the animal and dismally upset that he had been looked over for some pompous feline or drooling dog what was wrong with him? He had clean fir didn't drool didn't scratch and he was potty trained! And his fir was as shiny as snow and as soft as what one would think a cloud- it was as he pondered these things by his drinking pool that his attention was caught as the owner strode towards his cage.

"You sure you want this one ma'am, he's a bit sickly looking isn't he?" the man questioned the woman or what he assumed was a woman – he couldn't see the face from his position on the shelf in a cage- answered with a laugh "You don't know me sir but my cat Crookshanks is blind in one eye , a spitfire and I love him dearly so you'll forgive me if I state this bluntly sir- I want that ferret sick or not he has character seems sane and if he is sick he wont be for long in my care.. so 20 pounds was it?" the woman had said dryly towards the end as she bent down and lifted the cage Draco would have gasped if he had been able in his current form – Mudblood Granger that chit of a girl had bought him for 20 pounds! He would of bitten her if she hadn't smiled at him that way- as if she loved him- Draco growled his lips rumpling up to show sharp fangs as his body scrunched up at the thought.

"Hmm when you do that you look just like- Dra- him." Hermione stated swiftly as she turned and handed the man her money and walked out of the store with him growling the whole way.

His heart was pounding 'dose she know?' for once he felt not only ill at ease he felt some misguided hope that soon he'd be a walking talking boy who'd kiss- curse granger! Into oblivion.

At these startling thoughts he mentally buckled under the weight of the situation fate had dealt him 'smooth draco smooth'


End file.
